


Kingdom

by Dc15



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, i need jesus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dc15/pseuds/Dc15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora is a beautiful girl but is hiding behind a big wall, when her father says she has to marry the prins, she gets mad and refuses, her father does not take no for an answer and send her to his kingdom, she hates him but slowly she lets him in, she opens up to him and he might be a man who has a heart of stone he falls for her as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Your probably a bit thrown off by the hole genderswap thing, well there's a reason that I'm writing this.
> 
> So my friend found out i am Dc15 and asked me if I could do a story where Mary Lou is Marcus and I may or may not have a huge chrush on her so I'm writing a genderswap story.
> 
> -D

Nora's POV 

I'm out in the giant garden, slowly making my way back to the castle, I look at the flowers when a maid runs up to me.

'Your father aksed for your presence, miss' she says and makes a small bow.

I nod my head 'you may go now' I say and she rushes back to the castle

I sigh what does he have planned for me now, I think about many different tasks he could order me to do while I make my way back to the castle.

I reach the throne room and the guards open the door for me, I ignore them and keep walking when I stand infront of my father I wait for him to speak.

'Nora, we have a new allie in out home, meet King Charles Henderson, and his wife Hannah Henderson' he says 

I grab the side of my dress and bow to them they smile and I stand straight again.

'You shall visit there land and meet their son Marcus Henderson' he says and I nod my head 

'When you have met him, we shall arrange a big wedding for you two' he says and I look at him shocked 

'I will not marry a man I have never met' I say 

'You shall do as I say, it is a way to show our alliance' he says with a stern voice.

'You can't make me' I say back 

'You are my daughter, you shall do as I say, you will leave with Charles and Hannah Henderson tomorrow morning and you will marry their son' he says I hang my head in defeat I can't go up against him he has his reasons for this marriage and I have no other choice.

'May I leave now?' I ask him 

He nods his head and I walk back to my room when I reach it I see Luna packing my clothes.

'Are you exited to see the prins?' She asks with a smile, Luna was one of the maids but she was also my best friend.

I singed and sat on my bed.

'I'm supposed to marry a man I never met' I say 

'Well I'll be by your side' she says with a smile

'Are you joining me?' I ask in disbelief 

'I asked your mother who said '' I think it would help Nora a lot I shall speak to my husband about it'' and your father gave me permission to join you' she says trying hard to sound like my mother I giggle a little and I hug her.

'Well, I have to finish packing, you should get some beauty sleep' she says and continues packing.

Marcus's POV 

I was out swimming in the lake when my sister walked up to me. 

'Brother, your soon to be wife will arrive tomorrow' she says 

'That's great sister but what do you want me to do about it' I ask while floating on my back 

'You should clean up and get ready' she says.

I sigh and get out of the lake, she covers her eyes and throws my pants at me.

'Why are you naked?' She asks 

'Because it's refreshing, sister' I say while putting on my undergarments.

'Are you covered?' Asks while still covering her eyes

'I'm covered' I say and she slowly lowers her hands.

I put my pants on and we walk back to the castle, when we enter one maid looks at me and blushes.

I smile at her making her blush even more and then continue her work. 

Rebecca hits me.

'Your soon to be wife arrives tomorrow, don't look at other women' she says I roll my eyes and walk towards my room

'Don't shut her out Marcus'Rebecca says 

I turn to her and she looks at me with sad eyes 

'She might be different from the rest' she says and then walks away. 

I sigh and continue to walk to my room. 

My soon to be wife I haven't even met the woman and they expect me to marry her!! 

I slam the door and look at the painting of my older brother.

'I won't let you Simon' I say and sigh 

Simon was my older brother he was supposed to be King but he died, fighting a war he didn't start.

I promised him I would be the King this land needs, a king who cares about the new world and will protect his people, but what if I can't I'm just a boy with a path infront of me that I didn't even chose.

I walk to the balcony while I button up a shirt that layed on my bed.

I see my friend Shane arriving in his horse and I walk down the stairs.

He gives me a hug and I smile at him.

'We should go to the town tonight' I say 

'But i thought you were supposed to meet your future wife?' He says 

'Exactly, I need a thing to calm me down' I say he nods his head and we mount our horses.

I hear dogs barking and look back I see shepherds coming my way joined by a husky, there's a man running behind them.

I get of my horse and get the dogs' attention. 

I crouch down and they all come close to me.

The man catches up and is out of breath.

'Are you okay?' I ask the man 

'Y-your highness I'm sorry' he says once he realises who I am.

'It's fine, are you trying to sell them?' I ask 

He nods his head and I take off my ring.

'I would love to have your husky' I said and put the ring in his hand 

'This is far too much, sir' he says while trying to give the ring back.

I shake my head and hold my hand up telling him to stop talking, he doesn't say a word

'It's fine, you made me smile today, that isn't an easy thing to do' I say he nods his head and bows again after that he walks away with the two dogs.

I look at the husky.

'I'll call you... Xavier' I say the dog barks in approval and I call one of the guards 

'Can you make sure they Xavier has all he needs' I say and he nods his head, he walks away and Xavier follows him. 

I mount my horse again and me and look at Shane, he smiles and we ride to town 

\--the next morning-- 

I wake up and look around me I'm in my bed Xavier laying by my feet. 

I get up and stretch my body I groan and walk out of the room. 

When I'm about to walk down the stairs I feel a hand pulling on my arm.

'What the hell did you do?!' Rebecca asks 

'I got a tattoo' I say while shrugging my shoulders

She sighs and shakes her head.

'Get dressed, that will be arriving soon' she says and I walk to the giant closet.

The maid helps me pick an outfit for and ones I'm dressed she Combes my hair when she's done with that I brush my teeth. 

I walk back to my room and open the door.

I whistle and Xavier walks out, we walk downstairs to the dinning room and Rebecca looks at me and Xavier shocked 

'You got a dog?!' She asks 

I nod my head and she hits my shoulder 

'What if someone's allergic' she say and I shrug my shoulders 

'I'm not allergic neither are you so I don't see the problem' I say while sitting down and filling my plate.

She shakes her head again and I eat.

'You are so stubborn' she says and then walks away, I take a piece of meat and give it to Xavier. 

When I'm done I walk to the garden.

'Get the training ready' I say to one guard he nods his head and gathers other guards

Shane and Rebecca walk outside.

'What are you doing?' Rebecca asks 

'I'm training' I say back while taking my shirt off.

'You shouldn't do that they could arrive any moment now' Shane says I ignore him and get in to position.

'Marcus listen to him' Rebecca says 

I ignore her too, they would make an amazing couple, the one big down side is they would annoy me.

The guard charges at me and I duck and grab his leg making him fall.

I let him go and wait for him to get back up, when he does we fight more and Rebecca and Shane are watching intently.

\---Nora's POV ---

We have just arrived at their castle I can now see why my father want to be their allie so desperately. 

We get out of the carriage and walk inside.

'Where is Marcus?'Hannah asks a maid 

'He's in the garden, miss' she says and goes back to work.

We walk to the garden and I see a blonde girl and a brunette boy, standing on the balcony.

I look at Luna who shrugs her shoulders and walks further.

'Rebecca' Hannah say and the blonde girl turns around

'Where is your brother?'she asks 

'I tries to stop him but he's down there' she says and points at the garden.

I get more and more curious and want to look at my soon to be husband really badly but don't want to seen desperate.

Hannah sighs and Charles chuckles, earning a glare from Hannah and Rebecca. 

'He is still young let him live a little' Charles says Hannah and Rebecca sigh 

'Shane would you show Luna here her room' Hannah says and the tanned brunette nods his head and tells Luna to follow him, she does and listens to him talking about Marcus.

My curiosity gets the best of me and I look over the edge of the balcony.

I see a slightly tanned, very muscular man fight off some off the guards.

'Marcus' his father says and Marcus let's the guard he was holding down go.

He looks up at his father, I hate too admit this but he's like a god, he has a jawline that looks like it could cut me, his hair was slightly sweaty and a golden blonde and his eyes were a deep green. 

'Father, mother' he says while holding his arms open. 

'When did you arrive?' He asks showing his pearly white teeth 

'When you were throwing down guards' his father says with a smile.

I notice a eagle on his left bicep and so does his mother 

'Is that a tattoo?!' She asks while walking down the stairs.

You can see Marcus want to run so badly but he stands still, sweat still covering his toned mussels.

His mother looks at it and her angry face turns into a sad one.

She looks at his bicep and his father looks at him with sympathy, what is going on here?

\--Marcus's POV-

Mom was looking at my tattoo and then hugged me tightly.

'It's beautiful' she says while pulling away from me 

I look back at the balcony and realise there is one gorgeous woman standing next to my father.

I look at her, she has a petite body, with amazing curves and brown curls hanging next to her button nose and her eyes, they are like looking into the woods there are so many shades of green, I slowly get lost in them. 

I focus back on my mother who is walking towards me with my shirt in her hands. 

I take it and put it back on, my mother grabs my arm and we walk towards my father and the gorgeous girl.

My father walks up to me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

'He would have been proud of you' he whisperes and I smile sadly at him. 

'Marcus we want you to meet Nora ' my mother says. 

I turn towards her and hold my hand out she puts her hand on mine and I feel sparks going through my arm, I bring her hand up to my mouth and kiss her knuckles.

She blushes and I smile at her.

My parents look at us with a big smile and I turn towards them.

'She is going to be your wife' my mother says and I look at Nora again, I'm supposed to marry her I know nothing about her. 

'You should learn more about each other' my father says 

We nod and they walk away, I turn to her and she smiles at me.

'Are there any places that you might've heard of?' I ask 

'No, but I've seen some nice shops on my way here' she says 

'Do you mind if I clean up and we will meet here at..' 

I look at the time it's ten am '11 am?' I ask 

She nods her head and smiles at me

'I'll show you your room' I say I hold my arm out and she takes it we walk to her room and I stop at her door.

'Thank you' she says I nod my head and start walking towards the bathroom.

\---Nora's POV--- 

I open the door and close it being me I lean against it and smile to myself 

'Someone's happy' Luna says making me jump 

'Don't sneak up on me' I say she giggles.

'Why the smile?' She asks while unpacking my clothes and her clothes.

'He looks so...' I try to find a word 

'Like a god?' She asks with a smile 

'Yes, just the mussels and jawline and don't even get me started on his eyes' I say 

'Guess you should thank your parents' she says nod I smile at her 

'Maybe I should' I mumble to myself


	2. Freedom

Marcus's POV 

I am waiting at the balcony for Nora its 10:58 and she walks to the balcony, I smile at her and she smiles back.

'How are we going?' She asks, I smile and grab her hand I pull her to the horses and she looks a little scared.

'Don't worry they don't bite' I say with a smirk she rolls her eyes and smiles a little 

'I have never ridden a horse' she says with a little blush 

'I'll teach you' I say she nods her head a little and walks closer to me.

I tell her what to do and help her up, she sits on top of the horse and I walk to an other horse.

'No wait' she says panicked 

I turn around. 

'What's wrong?' I ask 

'I'm scared' she says quietly while looking down 

I smile and walk up to her I get on the horse as well, and she tenses up a little, I frown but decide to let it go. 

We make our way to the town in a slow pace.

'Your sister seems intense' she says 

'She is, but that's what I love about her' I say 

'I don't understand it looks like you two despise each other' she says 

'Sometimes we do but, she is still my little sister and I will protect her, she does the same for me' I say 

Nora frowns 'you don't look like someone who needs much protection' she says 

'She protects me from myself' I say 

'She protects you from your biggest fear' she says 

It's my turn to frown'my biggest fear?' I ask 

'In your head there is something that is killing you something big, everyone has that it's fear, fear of becoming who your mind has detected as the enemy, you're scared that over time you reach that breaking point and lose yourself' she says 

I stay silent and keep looking forward, I think about what she said, my biggest fair is disappointing the ones I care for, but this pressure this image I try to hold up will be the end of me. 

We reach the town and I help Nora get off. 

I hand the horse to a man and he smiles and takes it. 

I nod my head and walk through the town.

'What's your biggest fear?' I ask her she freezes for a moment and then shakes it off.

'Drowning' she says I can tell she's lying but let it slide 

'You can't swim?' I ask 

'No, never learned it' she says and looks forward again 

I sigh, this isn't what I expected from her, she seems hesitant and angry at someone or something.

'Did I say something that offended you?' I ask 

She turns to me

'No, why?' She says 

'Every time I try to get to know you better you pull back and get cold' I say 

'Well maybe that is because I'm forced to marry a man who is broken but isn't clever enough to see it, maybe it's because the last time I tried to get close to a man they left, so I'm sorry if I seem cold or distant' she shouts, people start surrounding us and I just look at her.

'You think I asked for this, to marry a woman who has a heart of stone, do you think I'm doing this because I want that fucking alliance' I shout back 

'...' She stays silent and glares at me 

'Do you think I want to be King?!, I'm not supposed to be in this situation, Simon was supposed to help me he was supposed to be King' I say getting more silent the last part is just above a whisper.

She looks at me with sympathy, I look around us and see the town people starring.

I look back at Nora and she notices it too, I sigh and we walk further into the town not saying a word to each other.

We arrive home after an hour of walking around, Nora walks upstairs and slams her door shut.

I walk to the lake and sit in the grass.

I feel someone approaching me and I ignore it.

'She's different, isn't she?' I hear I turn around and see a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes looking at me.

I look back at the lake ignoring her question.

She sighs and sits next to me

'Nora is broken, it may not look like it but she's scared, she fell in love once with a guy, he left her when things got complicated, and she was broken into a million pieces, she still is' she says 

I look back at the lake and stay silent 

'She needs someone to care for her someone who can fix her and so do you' she says 

I look at her and she smiles a little 

'I heard about your brother, I'm sorry' she says softly and I nod my head a little 

'Nora is difficult but when you get past her walls she is one of the most caring people you will ever meet' she says, she stands up and is about to walk away

'Wait, I don't know your name' I say 

'I'm Luna' she says and walks back inside.

I sigh and sit back down, Rebecca walks up to me and throws a book next to me. 

'Read it, you'll understand why she is being so distant' she says and walks away.

I look at the book and open it, I read the first sentence.

Love is the purest thing on this earth but it is also the thing that breeds hate. 

I read the rest and get lost in the words, I slowly start to understand why she was so hesitant, I close the book and walk inside.

I put the book on the table and walk to Nora's room, I knock on the door and she opens it.

She looks at me and I try to speak but nothing leaves my mouth.

'Well..?' She says 

'I'm...sorry' I say slowly she opens the door more and moves aside, I walk into her room and she closes the door.

'I was being an idiot, I didn't know you were hurt before and I guess you'd just open up to me, even though I didn't to you' I say

She stays silent and looks at me, I look at her and my eyes drift down to her lips, I look back into her eyes and she is staring at my lips. 

We get closer together and I lean down. 

We are inches apart and I push my lips down on hers she kisses me back and puts her arms around my shoulders.

I slide my hands doe her side and she jumps up and puts her legs around my middle. 

'Bed' she mumbles and kisses me again, I carry her to the bed, not breaking our heated kiss and I put her down on the bed and get on top of her.

She opens my shirt and I start to unzip her dress she puts her hand on my chest and pushes me back a little.

I frown and look at her. 

'This doesn't mean that I thrust you, you need to een that' she says and I nod my head she grabs my head and kisses me again.

I pull away and start kissing her neck she moans and he r hands slide down my chest and are resting on my abs.

I lift her up a little and take her dress off, she starts opening my belt and slowly slides my pants down. 

I kiss down her body and take her panties off. 

I look up at her and she nods her head. 

I kiss her dripping centre and she moans and puts her hands on my head pushing my head further in between her legs.

I start circling her clit with my tongue and she digs her nails into my head making me groan a little.

I lick her entrance and shivers go up her body, I try to push my tongue into her folds but she's to thighs.

I put a finger against her entrance and slowly push it in she moans, I start licking her clit and slowly push my finger deeper into her wet folds.

'More' she gasps out.

I add another finger and she throws her head back moaning louder 

'I'm cumming' she screams and her walls tighten around my fingers. 

I move my fingers slowly helping her off her high and I kiss my way back up her body.

She's covered in a little layer of sweat and she's breathing heavy. 

'Are you okay?' I ask 

She nods her head and kisses me again, she pulls off my underwear and she grabs my cock she gasps into the kiss.

She looks down at my cock and moans at the sight.

'My god you're big' she moans out making my cock twitch 

'Are you sure?' I ask and she kisses me again and looks down.

'Just go slow' she says and I nod my head 

I open her legs more and put the head at her entrance.

'Relax' I whisper and she relaxes a little

I push the head in and she moans very loud.

I wait for her to adjust, I try to control myself, but she's so tight I just want to pound into her.

She rocks her hips a little and go deeper, I'm halfway in when she puts her hand I my stomach.

'Just wait a moment' she says and moans again I stay still and feel her clutching on my length I groan and she clenches around my again with a loud moan. 

I go deeper and feel a thin wall snap at the top of my cock, she moans and clenched around me again. 

She puts her hand on my shoulders and I fill her to the hilt in one thrust. 

She screams and digs her nails into my shoulder blades, I stop moving and let her adjust again. 

I look at her and kiss her again, she starts moving her hips, I hold her his and thrust into to her tight heat with a slow pace. 

She moans into my ear.

'Faster' she says and I pick up the speed making her moan louder 

'I'm cumming' she screams again and she gets tighter and tighter. 

I groan and tears start building in the corner of her eyes, she keeps getting tighter and tighter.

'It's to big'she says and tears fall from her eyes I wipe them away and I'm about to pull out, but she tightens her legs around my waist.

'Don't' she says and start rocking her hips trying to come around my length. 

'Faster oh harder' she moans out and I listen to her she keeps getting tighter and suddenly she screams

'MARCUS OH GOD!!!' I stop moving and feel her wetnes dripping from her heat.

'Come, come inside me' she says

I start moving again and she moans 

I control myself and make sure I don't hurt her.

She grabs my cheeks and looks me straight into the eyes

'Fuck me, make scream lose control' after that I start pounding into her and her screams fill the room

I feel her tighten around me again and I pound her harder, she comes again an I don't slow down. 

I'm so close and start grunting and pushing my cock in deeper.

After a few more thrusts I fill her with my cum and she moans again. 

I move off of her and lay down next to her, she moves closer to me and I hold her in my arms. 

We slowly fall asleep


	3. Dinner

Nora's POV 

I woke up and my stomach and legs felt really sore, I turned around and saw that Marcus was still asleep.

I looked at him, he moved and is lying on his back.

I move closer to him and put my head on his chest.

'Morning' he says with a very hot raspy voice

'Morning' I reply 

He stares at the ceiling and I stare at the wall

'I really am sorry' he says and looks down at me 

I ignore him and move closer to his chest, he sighs and puts his arm around me and lifts me up.

I squeal softly while he pulls me on top of him, I straddling him, I feel my cheeks warm up.

He is staring at me, and I look at his lips.

Why do I want him so bad?!?! 

He noticed me looking at his lips and kisses me.

I grab his cheeks and he slides his tongue against my bottom lip asking for an entrance, I denied it but we kept making out. 

His hands slowly make their way to my ass and when he reaches it he pulls me down onto his hard member.

I moan into the kiss and he takes this opportunity, our tongues fight for dominance, I start grinding on him and feel myself almost dripping.

He gets up from the bed and lifts me up.

'You're not fucking me against a wall' I say and he groans a little which is really hot, I smirk and kiss him again.

He puts me in the ground and turns me around, he starts kissing my neck.

He pushes me down on the bed, I grab a pillow and rest my head on it.

My ass is against his front and I feel his hard member through his underwear.

I try to pull it off put he stops me.

'Don't move, princess' he husks into my ear 

I moan and nod my head.

He takes off his underwear and his fingers are playing with my clit

'You're so wet princess' he says I moan and push back into him 

He smirks and kisses my shoulder and suddenly he bites making me moan again 

'You have to be quiet, you don't want to wake anyone do you?' He says I bite into my hand and he teases my entrance with the tip of his cock 

'Please' I say and look over my shoulder 

'Please what?' He says 

'Marcus, stop teasing me' I say frustrated 

'Tell me what you want, and I'll make it happen princess' he says 

'Fuck me, pound into me, claim me' I scream 

He smirks and he pushes forward, once he's all the way in he pulls out of me again making me groan in frustration.

He picks me up and turns me so we're face to face again, I try to tell him to fuck me or fuck off when he kisses me.

I melt into the kiss and he suits on the bed I straddle him.

I grab the base of his dick and let myself sink on to it.

'God, you're so fucking big' I say and he smiles again 

'You're so fucking tight' he whispers into my ear and then starts kissing my neck again.

I start riding him and I moan loud, he tries to keep me quiet by kissing me, but it's not helping.

He moves us so quickly and I was head down ass up again.

This time he doesn't tease me and enters me.

I moan into the pillow when he picks the pace up.

'God, I love your huge dick just tearing me apart' I husk out he moans at my words 

He likes dirty talk I think with a smirk 

'Oh, I can feel you so deep' I moan out and I feel his mussels tense up.

He starts pounding into me and I scream into the pillow, he hits my g-spot with every thrust, I can feel it building in my stomach and I clench around him.

He moans and fucks me harder and I feel myself cumming.

I scream into the pillow again and I feel the wetnes dripping down my thighs.

He doesn't stop and keeps pounding into me he cums inside of me and I feel him relax behind me. 

He tries to pull out but I grab his leg, he looks at me and I smirk at him, he moves forward a little and I moan.

He almost instantly hardens and grabs my shoulders he pushes his dick in all the way and rotates his hips making him go deeper then before.

I moan and arch my back making him sink in even deeper.

'Ahhh, I love your 10 inch cock filling me, you want to cum inside me again don't you?' I husk out and he moans and pounds into me again.

We are going at it for what feels like hours when I feel a flood rushing through me and I squirt around his length

I pull my head up and scream probably waking up the whole castle but I couldn't care less

I bite the pillow and feel tears in the corner of my eyes

He pulls out with a groan and I turn around.

'You didn't finish' I say out of breath 

'It's fine' he says and I look at his member, I get an idea and my hand slides down his stomach tracing his abs and I grab his dick. 

He groan and I see pre-cum leaking out of it, I start moving my hand up and down and he closes his eyes.

I lean down and put the tip into my mouth making him groan.

I start taking in more and more until I feel it in the back of my throat, I pull back and see that his member is throbbing 

I take the head in again and try to take as much ass I can. 

'Fuck, I'm cumming' he says and u suck harder, he moans and I feel the hot liquid hit the back of my throat, I swallow it and make my way back up.

We kiss again and suddenly someone knocks on the door.

'If you two are finally done, can I have my brother back' Rebecca says and we slowly get out of bed


	4. The talk

Marcus' POV 

Nora and I got dressed and I grabbed my shirt from the floor, I looked at it and all the buttons were sprawled across the floor, I looked at Nora and she smirked at me.

'Oops' she said and I shake my head 

I look at the shirt and shrug and put it on, Nora laughs and we walk downstairs.

We sit at the breakfast table and Xavier runs up to me he jumps up and I pet his head 

He sits down and I throw meat at him. 

'You really like that dog don't you?' Nora asks 

'He doesn't talk back' I say while looking at Rebecca 

'Funny' she says and throws a grape at me.

I smirk and throw a piece of meat at her making Xavier walk to her and eat it, I laugh and Rebecca laughs and pets Xavier.

Father walks in and sits at the head of the table.

'New dog?' He asks and points at Xavier 

'Yep' I say and start eating 

'Where is mother?' Rebecca asks 

'I'm right here' she says and walks through the door in a beautiful dress.

'You look amazing my love' my father says and kisses her 

'Ewwww' Rebecca and I say and throw grapes at them 

'Watch it' mother says and I throw a grape that lands on her nose 

'10 points' I say to Rebecca and she throws one at father and he catches it with his mouth and eats it 

We laugh and talk while we eat breakfast 

\---Nora's POV---

If I threw a grape at my parents, my mother would scold me, but this family is so close and treat each other so good, I smile and join in on the conversation which is about how Marcus won from his personal guird Shane.

We talk some more when Luna joins the table.

'Good morning, Luna' Marc says and I frown he knows her?

'Morning Marcus' she says and not long after that Shane joins the table 

Marcus looks at him and then back at Luna and looks at Rebecca with a slight smirk, Rebecca looks at Luna and Shane and tries not to laugh Marc snickers as well, and everyone is staring at them. 

'What is so funny' Hannah asks 

'Oh nothing mother, how was your evening Shane?' Rebecca asks and Marc smirks at her and takes another bite.

I lean into him.

'What is so funny' I ask 

'It seems like we're not the only one who had a little fun' he whispers and I blush and look at Luna.

She is also blushing when Marc asks how her evening was.

'It seems like you had your fun as well brother' Rebecca says and Marc smiles at her 

'Of course, don't you think so sister?' He asks and she blushes as well 

'Am I too old to understand?' Charles asks and we all laugh 

'Nora?, what is so funny?' Hannah asks sweetly and I look around everyone looks terrified accept for Marcus who is smiling brightly at me

'It seems like we all had a goodnight sleep' I say and Marc laughs and the rest blushes deeply, Hannah shakes her head and doesn't even bother to ask again.

'I still don't get it' Charles says and Hannah smiles and laughs at him 

'Let's just say that they got to know each other better' she says and Charles frowns and continues eating 

When we are done Marc and I change clothes and walk outside.

'Why am I wearing these hideous clothes' I ask 

'We are going for a swim' he says and I stop walking and he turns to me 

'No I'm not' I say and try to walk back but he grabs my arm

'I'll teach you, thrust me' he says and I look into his eyes 

'Okay' I say softly 

He holds my hand and we walk to the lake in the backyard.

When we get there he takes his clothes off but leaves his underwear on.

He looks at me and I start to undress but leave my undergarments on, he grabs my hand and we slowly walk into the lake.

I stop when it hits my waist 

'There that was fun let's go' I say and try to pull him back.

He ignores me and pulls me in deeper.

I cling to his shoulder and wrap my legs around his waist.

'Just hold on okay?' He says 

I nod and he walks in deeper he doesn't touch the ground anymore and I hold him tighter. 

He floats around a little and I relax.

He grabs my waist and pushes me away from him.

'No, what are you doing?' I say and try to pull him closer again.

'Move your legs and push the water away' he says I sigh and he keeps holding my waist I move my feet and feel lighter.

He slowly let's go of my waist and I grab his hands. 

He waits patiently and I slowly let go of his hands and float by myself.

'Look' I say excited he smiles at me and swims away from me, I float by myself.

'Swim to me' he says.

'How?' I ask 

'Lean a little towards me, and move your arms and push the water' he says and shows me how to move my arms.

I lean to him a little and move my arms, I don't get closer to him.

'Kick your feet' he says and moves next to me, he holds my waist again I start to move he slowly let's go of my waist and I swim away from him and then turn towards him and swim back.

'It's not that bad, right?' He asks when I reach him.

'No, it's better than I thought' I say and we swim and bond he isn't that bad 

'Well now that you can swim, where do you want to go?' He asks and we get out of the lake again.

'Do you have a bookstore here?' I ask 

'Yeah we should change and then we shall go there' he says and I kiss him he smiles at me and we walk back inside 

'Where are you two going?' Rebecca asks 

'Bookstore' Marc says 

'Can you bring me a book?' She asks and Marc nods his head 

'Charles Dickens, right?' He asks and she nods and smiles at him 

We change out clothes and we go to the town.

We reach the bookstore and its huge, Marc smiles and we he drags me to an aisle I see a lot of books about history and I raise my eyebrows.

'History?' I ask and he blushes a little 

'It is one of my favourite subjects, to learn about kings and knight and science' he says and I smile at him 

'Didn't expect that' I say and he grabs two books.

'Don't forget about Rebecca' I say and he nods and walks to it he looks around and pulls one out

'How do you know she hasn't read that one yet?' I ask 

'She bought the rest this is the only one left' he says and we walk around some more 

I grab a few books and hand them Marc who caries them for me.

When we get to the check out Marc is carrying around 15 books.

He puts them down and the man at the counter bows to him he smiles and pays for the books the owner offers to carry them but he kindly declined and we walked back to the castle.

When we arrive there Rebecca takes her book and walks away.

'You're welcome' Marc says

'Thank you' she shouts and walks to her room.

Marc shakes his head and puts the books on the table., he takes the history book.

'I'm going to read this care to join me?' He asks I nod my head and take one of the books, he grabs my hand and leads me to the garden and walks through the trees.

'You're going to kill me here aren't you?' I ask him suspiciously 

'No, not here I would do it by the lake if I needed to' he says and I raise my eyebrows.

'I'm joking' he says and we reach a bench surrounded by flowers I was amazed by the beauty of it.

'Amazing right?' He asks and sits down on a tree branch

'How did you it?' I ask and sit next to him 

'My brother and I used to play with wooden swords and we both didn't like losing so we tumbled into this place and that was probably one of the first matches that I won against him, after that I hardly lost' he says 

We start reading the books and night time arrives quicker than I thought.

'We should go back' he says and we make our way back to the castle.

We join the almost full table and sit next to each other again. 

And start eating.

'Your father send a letter' Hannah says and a maid hands it to me I thank her and open the letter.

Nora 

We would love to meet your fiancé so your mother is visiting you for a few days.

Please inform the King and queen

George hildegard 

Not even dear Nora or love dad, I sigh and look up to see all of them looking at me 

'My mother wants to visit for a few days is that okay with you?' I ask Charles and Hannah 

'Of course, sweetheart' Hannah says 

'May I see the letter?' Charles asks and I hand him the letter 

He reads it, and looks up at us 

'Your father is a very serious man' he says and puts the letter down 

'That's one way to call him' I say and Marc grabs my hand and smiles at me, I smile back and we start eating.

'Marcus, we had talked about your wedding' Hannah says and Marc looks up 

'We tought a nice summer wedding here' she says 

'It's a bit soon don't you think?' He asks me and I nod my head 

'We need more time to get to know each other' I say and his parents nod and keep eating.

We talk more and Rebecca tells us about her book and we all share our opinion on it and I start to really enjoy being with this family.

We finish eating and me and Marc sit at the piano, I play a few keys and he tries to copy me but it sounds pretty bad. 

I do it again only slower and he tries again and does it wrong again. 

I shake my head and puts his hand on mine and move it again he moves with me and then I take my hand away and he tries again. 

He gets it right this time and does it a couple more and then looks at me.

He smiles and we both lean in when we're about to kiss someone clears their throat, we turn to the sound and there is a girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

Marc gets up and hugs her, she wraps her arms around his neck and he spins her around.

I get up and walk towards them, feeling a little uneasy and jealous, Marc puts her down 

'Oh, right, Nora this is Victoria my best friend, Victoria this is my fiancé Nora' he says and I smile 

He called me his fiancé, Victoria smiles and holds her hand out, I grab it and shake her hand.

We all sit down and talk. 

Hannah walks in and hugs Victoria.

'How are you sweetie?' She asks and looks at Victoria.

'I'm fine' she says 

'I see you've met Nora' she says and joins us 

'How did you all meet?' I ask 

'Well Marcus and Victoria were good friends when they were younger, I tried to get them together but they refused, they said it would be like marrying your sister' Hannah says 

I look at Marc and he is smiling at tori, I get uneasy again and he looks at me he noticed and sits next to me and grabs my hand.

I smile and look back at Hannah who is also smiling at me.

We talk more and more and I get more comfortable around Victoria.

When it was around 11 pm Victoria left and Marc went to his room.

I say goodnight to Hannah and follow him upstairs, when he is about to close the door behind him, I push him inside and lock the door, he frowns and I kiss him.

'What are you doing?' He asks when we pull away 

'I don't want to be alone' I say and he nods, I walk to his bed and he changes his clothes he hands me a nightgown and I put it on.

He turns the light off and crawls into bed, I move closer to him and he holds his arms open, I put my head on his chest and we fall asleep.


	5. Mother knows best

Nora's POV 

I woke up and turned around, I see an empty space and frown, I get up and walk to the bathroom, I brush my hair and teeth, I walk downstairs and its empty as well.

A maid walks through the kitchen and I stop her.

Where is everyone? I ask 

She points at the door and it suddenly flies open and Marcus walks in

'Great you're awake let's go' he says and drags me down outside we ride to town and when we arrive there I can see my mother in a deep conversation with Rebecca, I sigh and Marc grabs my hand, I smile at him and we walk towards the rest

'What took you two so long?' Hannah asks

'She didn't know what to wear' Marc says

I blush a little and Hannah and Rebecca start laughing a little

'You took one and a half hours to get here' my mother says, and the difference between her and Hannah and Rebecca is that she isn't laughing not even smiling.

I feel angry and am about to respond when Marcus says something 

'Well we are here now, so why don't we continue walking around' he says and everyone agrees

Marc and I are still holding hands and are walking behind Victoria and Rebecca.

'Why didn't you wake me this morning?' I ask

'You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to ruin that' he says and kisses my temple

'Well my mother would disagree' I say with a sigh

Marc gives me a little smile and pulls me closer to him and tries to cheer me up.

'What are you doing?'I ask while trying not to smile

'Nothing, I'm just making sure that you smile again' he says and then starts kissing my cheek and ear.

Making me squeal and I try to push him away

'Nora' my mother says and Marc and I pull away and look at her 

'We're in public, try and control yourself' she says and walks further 

I look around me and see everyone a little thrown off by my mothers comment, I turn to Marc and see him frowning.

'Okay...' He says and grabs my hand again, we all start walking again.

My mother slowly makes her way to us and I groan very softly, I'm pretty sure only Marc heard and he smiles.

'So, you're Marcus Eliot Tyler Fairchild, right?' My mother asks.

'Yeah, and you are Julia Shannon hildegard, right?' He asks back 

'Someone is a good listener' she says and smiles at him.

'Why of course, I should know the mother of my wife' he says and looks at me and then back at my mother 

She nods her head and walks away again

'Marcus Eliot Tyler Fairchild, that's a lot of names' I say and he chuckles

'I can say the same for you, Nora Ashley maria hildegard' he says and I smile at him

'Creepy much?' I ask 

'You just noticed?' He asks as if he's surprised 

I push his shoulder and we walk through the town some more

We arrive back at the castle and Marc and Shane are training, Luna and I are watching

'How do you feel about your soon to be husband now?' She asks 

'I feel like I know him well, but not enough he still has this mysterious side that is driving me crazy' I say 

Luna laughs and my mother walks up 

'Nora may I speak to you?' She asks and I look at Luna, she nods her head and walks away

'Is there a problem mother?' I ask 

'Nora, your father and I have been speaking, we heard that you and Marcus are not ready to marry yet, and we think that eventually you'll get to know each other better even if you are already married' she says 

'I don't quite understand' I say and she sighs

'Your father and I want the wedding to be in two weeks' she says 

'Why?' I ask

'The Tull family is being very aggressive against us and with the help of the Fairchild land and army they will be no threat' she says 

'So you want to use them for your own problems?' I ask getting a little angry, this family has been nothing but be nice to me and she wants me to use them because they are scared, no way

'Nora this is serious' she says with a glare

'I am being serious, you want to use them for their money and land, how can you be that selfish?' I ask and after that I feel my cheek burning up, she hit me..

I look at her and she was about to strike again when someone steps infront of me.

'I think you should go back to your husband' Marc says while standing infront of me

My mother nods her head and then glares at me, she walks away.

Marcus turns around when she's out of sight

'Are you okay?' He asks and looks at my cheek

'She never hit me before' I say softly


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading sooner, i can try to bring up excuses but it's not worth it. 
> 
> My choice not to update and that's it I am sorry if you waited long
> 
> -D

Marcus's POV 

I was training with Shane in the yard. 

I pushed him down and got on top of him, I held his hands in a tight grip and waited for him to tap out.

He taps his hand on my shoulder and I let go.

I stand up and hold my hand out, he grabs it and I pull him up.

'Next time try and move your legs more, if you put them on the ground with a lot of weight on it, you'll be thrown down faster' he says and I nod 

We fight again and this time I use my feet more so they're off the ground, I kick him in his side and he groans.

'Marcus' I hear a woman say 

I turn to the balcony and there is my mother, I walk towards her and Shane starts cleaning up.

'What is it mother?' I ask 

'The tulle family is arriving soon, clean up' she says and I nod my head and walk past her.

I go to the bathroom and fill the tub with water.

I take off my shirt and look at my side, Shane got in an ugly kick a few hours before, it is almost completely purple. 

'That looks like it hurts' I hear someone say 

I turn to the door and see Nora standing there.

'What are you doing here?' I ask and stop the water so the tub doesn't overflow.

'Not happy to see me?' She ask 

'Of course I am happy to see you, but I thought you were out with Rebecca and Victoria' I say and take my pants off 

'We just got back, your mother told me to clean up because the tulle family will arrive soon' she says I nod my head and get into the tub.

'Well aren't you going to clean up?' I ask with a little smirk

She closes the door and comes closer to me.

She slowly takes her dress off and I stare at her.

She smiles and gets into the tub as well.

'No funny business, the tulle family will arrive soon' she says I sigh and throw my head back.

She rests her head on my chest and we sit in complete silence, we could've sat there for hour maybe even days but I would mind it, being around Nora doesn't make me uncomfortable when there's a silence.

We sit there relaxed forgetting about everything that's around us, there's a knock on the door.

'Marcus, mother says that it is time to get dressed' Rebecca announces.

'Okay' I say back and you hear the footsteps fading away, Nora sighs and gets up.

I get out and grab two towels I wrap one around her and she smiles at me.

We get dressed and one of the maids is doing Nora's hair.

'Can't you do it by yourself?' I ask while laying on her bed, she glares at me through the mirror 

'Well my hair doesn't magically get perfect like yours' she says I shrug and run my hand through my hair

When Nora's hair is done we walk downstairs.

'Marcus, Nora meet Valerie and Malcolm tulle' my mother says 

I smile and hold my hand out for Malcolm.

I grab Valerie's hand and kiss her knuckles she smiles at me and Malcolm does the same with Nora, I can't help but feel jealous at the action.

Valerie and Nora don't greet each other and my mother frowns but leads us all to the balcony.

We all sit down, my father at the head of the table, my mother on his left side with Rebecca next to her, I sit on my fathers right side and Nora is seated next to me, mr tulle is sitting across from my father with his wife on his left and Malcolm on his right Valerie is seated next to Malcolm, so Nora and Valerie are right across each other but make no eye contact.

We have small conversations.

'How is your mother?' Mrs tulle asks Nora 

'She is fine, thank you for asking' Nora says you can clearly hear that she doesn't care for the answer.

'Of course she is' Valerie mumbles under her breath earning a glare from her mother and Nora 

'What are you trying to say' Nora asks getting angry 

'That your mother has everything she ever wanted and more' Valerie says annoyed 

Her mother is sending her daggers through her eyes and Valerie looks down and takes a deep breath, she looks back at Nora 

'I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to insult your family' Valerie says and is still looking at Nora 

'It's fine' Nora says 'it's not like they would care that much for me' she says to her self.

I heard what she said and grab her hand and she squeezes it, I look back at Valerie who heard it as well and is giving Nora a semi friendly smile.

Nora smiles back 

'Well that was it for dinner, shall we go find some entertainment?' My mother says and everyone agrees.

We split up and me Nora and Valerie wanted to walk around the castle a bit. 

'I'm sorry about your family' she says 

'It's not your fault' Nora says with a little smile 

'Still a woman who does not care for her only child shouldn't have all that she has' Valerie says 

Nora nods her head and we continue to walk. 

'My father isn't planning on war with yours' Valerie says to Nora 

'He only want nothing to do with him' she ads to it 

We look a bit surprised the only reason that this marriage is set up is that we don't want a war between the hildegards and the tulle family.

'If you want I can inform your father' she ads as well 

'There is no need' Nora says 

'He will find out eventually' she ads 

Valerie nods her head and we continue walking 

'Is the reason why you don't want your father to know your soon to be husband' she asks with a slight smirk 

'I have no idea what your talking about' Nora answers 

'You mean that, this marriage arrangement isn't for the peace between your family and mine' she says her smirk getting bigger 

'Our marriage has nothing to do with such things' Nora says and walks away from us 

'Marcus' Valerie says 

'Valerie' I say 

'How have you been?' She asks and we walk further 

'I've been doing fine, how about yourself?' I ask 

'I have been doing great' she says 

'Any new lovers?' I ask with a smirk 

'None of your business' she says blushing a little 

'Okay, you don't have to tell me, but... I would inform becca if I where you' I say and walk away from her as well


	7. Chapter 7

Marcus's POV 

I knock on a door and wait for the answer, the door opens be Nora stares at me

'Why are you up so late?' She asks and steps aside letting me in 

I walk past her and she closes the door.

'Well I couldn't sleep' I say 

'How come?' She asks and sits down on her bed 

'Rebecca and Valerie used to meet in secret when they were younger to do some stuff' I say 

Nora frowns but after that she understands and blushes a little 

'And they just met up?' She asks 

'They did more than met up, they still are' I say 

'And it doesn't bother you?' She asks 

'Rebecca is happy and safe, so no it doesn't bother me' I answer

Nora nods her head and lays down on the bed, I lay down next to her and she lays her head on my chest 

'You could inform your father then you wouldn't need to marry me' I say and she lift her head and stares at me 

'Why? Don't you want to marry me?' She asks getting sad 

'You are a magnificent and beautiful Nora, I would be honered to marry you' I say 

She smiles at me and she kisses me, I kiss her back and rest my hands on her waist 

'Off' she mutters and pulls at my shirt

I take it off and throw it across the room, Nora climbs on top of me and rubs her hands on my abs 

I take her nightgown and tear it open.

\---Nora's POV--- 

Marcus throws my now teared up gown away and I smirk at him 

'Someone's in a hurry' I say and he kisses me again 

I hold my hands on his shoulders and he kisses down my neck making me moan a little 

He holds my hips and pushes me down onto him more.

I feel him twitch beneath me and if I wasn't wet before I am now 

I grind down on him and he smirks at me 

'Who's in a hurry now?' He says 

'Shut up' I say and kiss him again, I grab his belt and open it 

I pull his pants down and he helps me and throws it away

'That lost its appeal after the shirt' I say and he laughs 

He kisses my neck again and slowly pulls down my underwear. 

Just to annoy me he throws it away further than the other clothes I glare at him and he smirks at me 

I want to say something when he thrusts up and his cock glides over my clit 

I gasp and throw my head back

He does it again and again making me even more wet he slowly pushes his head between my folds but doesn't push in.

'Don't tease me!' I growl out and he still doesn't move 

I try to lower myself onto him but he holds me up, I groan again 

'Marc' I whine he still doesn't move 

'What what's wrong?' He asks acting innocent 

'Just...please' I say and look at him 

'Please what?' He asks 

'Not this again' I mutter and grab his arm to move it away from my hips.

I know he can easily stop me but he doesn't, I relax myself and sink down on him.

I moan and he grunts softly 

I start moving and he puts his hands around my waist again helping me.

I moan louder and louder, when he slows me down 

'You need to be quiet' he whispers 

'Make me' I say and his eyes darken after that he pulls out of me and flips us around, he doesn't waste time and pushes his cock back in again 

I throw my head back and moan loudly 

He stops moving nod I glare at him

'What?!' I ask frustrated 

'You need to be quiet, every time when you get to loud I'll stop' he says and starts moving again 

I grab his shoulders and pull him closer to me 

He goes harder and I moan into his neck, he goes faster and I feel it building up in my stomach 

'Oh god I'm so close, don't stop' I moan out 

He goes deeper and I moan really loud, he groan and stops moving.

I dig my nails into his shoulde 

'No, no please' I whine out he looks at me and I'm still so close 

'I'm sorry please' I whine out again and he kisses me, he starts moving again and I moan into the kiss 

I bite into his shoulder trying to keep quiet and I'm on the edge again 

He pounds harder and I bite his shoulder harder, I hear him groan and I taste an iron like fluid.

He keeps going and I clench around him, I feel a flood rushing through my folds and scream into his neck 

He slows down a little until I'm off my high, when I nod my head he pounds into me again.

I moan loudly but he doesn't stop anymore after a few more thrust I feel him twitch inside me, I clench and he groans 

He slows down and I feel him coming in me, I moan and he slowly stops 

We lay there for a few more minutes and he moves away 

He lays down next to me and I lay my head on his shoulder again 

He holds me close and kisses the top of my head 

I slowly fall asleep


	8. Chapter 8

Marcus's POV 

I opened my eyes and find light green eyes staring at me making my breath get caught in my thought and my shoulders jump up 

'You started me' I say when Nora frowns at my reaction 

'Wasn't my intention, love' she says and I smile and stare at her 

'What?' She asks 

'You called me love' I say and she blushes 

'Maybe' she says and looks away from me, I grab her chin and push her so she looking at me again 

'I love you too' I say and she smiles and kisses me 

I flip us over and she laughs and squeals when I'm on top of her 

I kiss her jaw and her earlobe, she smiles and runs her hands through my hair.

I start kissing her neck and when I find her pulse point I suck on it making back arch off the bed a little.

I smile and make my way down her body leaving kisses all over her.

I kiss her inner thighs and shivers run up her body 

I slowly make my way to her centre and she puts her hands in my hair and pushes me down 

I slowly lick her entrance making her moan and push me further down, I circle her clit and she gasp when I suck on it.

She suddenly pushes my head away from her centre and pulls me to her face, she kisses me and wraps her legs around my waist.

I run my hands down her sides and she giggles a little when I hit a certain spot, she slowly slide her hands down my body and grabs my length.

She likes it up with her entrance and I slowly push in.

She moans and throws her head back, when I'm all the way in, I let her adjust for a moment

She nods her head and I move extremely slow, she put her arms next to her face and closes her eyes.

I keep thrusting and slowly move my hands over her arms, when I reach her hands she intertwined our fingers and opened her eyes.

She looked straight into mine and I speed up a little, I kiss her and she moans into the kiss 

I push in a little deeper and she breaks our kiss and throws her head back 

'I'm close, come inside' she moans out and I move my hand to her centre, I use my finger to circle her clit and she moans loudly.

I feel her clench around me and that sends me over the edge as well

We catch our breath and I slowly start to pull out

'No don't, not yet' Nora says and I nod and look at her 

I don't want to crush her so I carefully flip us over making sure I don't slip out of her heat 

She moans a little because of the movement but quickly rests her head on my chest, she traces the tattoo and I smile down at her


End file.
